Darkened Skies
by Dreams the Adorable Neko
Summary: A child watches as his parents get violent before running...A girl sits waiting for her hero...A hero pulls a sword...All is changed. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

***Sigh* I need something to do since I am stuck with deciding what to do next in Endless Stream...So I'm gonna write this. Please enjoy the extremely dark content contained within.**

Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo

Jakob, Darasune, and Rora (C) me

Enjoy.

* * *

The child crept closer to yelling that had woken him up so late at night. He stopped for a moment to pull the tattered blanket trailing behind him closer as the yelling got louder. He kept going, peeking into doorways on his way. At the last doorway, the yelling was the loudest, and the child saw that his parents were arguing, which they seemed to be doing more often as of late. He was about to leave and go back to bed, but flinched as blood splashed on him, staining the green footies he was wearing and spreading across his cheek. Grip tightening on the blanket as tears began to fall off of the tip of his nose, he ran.

* * *

He stopped running after a while, and he knew it had been a couple of hours since the sun had begun to rise. He had gotten a few strange looks, but had ignored them as he kept running.

"Are you okay?" The child looked in the direction of the voice and nodded slightly. As the light let him see, it was clear that it was a Shiekah woman and a seven year old.

"Okay...Say, what's a small child like you doing out so early?" The child merely stared at her. The Shhiekah sighed.

"At least tell me your name before I bring you to get washed up." The child blinked before responding.

"J-Jakob."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Random update! Note that I wrote half this chapter, lost the paper, then stopped writing...So...Longness ahead! HAHA!**

Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo

Jakob, Darasune, and Rora (C) me

Fortuna (c) LuvIsAThing

* * *

"Come on now. Blood isn't good for your young skin!" The Shiekah took a grip of the child's chin, tilting Jakob's head up and scrubbing off the dried blood.

"There you go." She smiled and dried off the young boy's face before lifting him.

"I have somewhere...special...to take you." The child tilted his head slightly, but didn't say anything as he was carried off.

* * *

After a bit, the strange woman stopped in front of a large set of gears, touching it lightly to seemingly wake it up.

"The Gate of Time...Time paradox or not, this will bring you to safety. Go on." She lightly pushed him, but he didn't go in.

"Oh my. You are quite stubborn..." She whistled a high E above C flat and a small Gerudo girl ran out of the shadows, grabbing Jakob's hand and dragging him through the gate.

* * *

Jakob was dragged out of a large statue of Hylia that he had seen only in story books that his aunt had given him before she died. He looked down. Big mistake. He fell off of the edge of the island floating in the sky, only to be caught by a person riding a large yellow bird. "Be careful, little one." Patting the bewildered boy's head, the person flew away. Jakob was grabbed by a crazy man shouting about someone named Demise, saved by the Gerudo girl.

"C'mon! Gaebora wants to see you!" He was then dragged to the largest building on the island.

* * *

"The Time Gate, eh? Hm...OURAN!" Hearing his name called, the teacher entered the room, greeted by the sight of a small child with strange, green markings, almost luminescent, running all over his arms and legs. They formed the pattern of a strange faceplate on his face.

"Yes sir?" Gaepora looked to Ouran.

"Go destroy the TIme Gate."  
"Yes sir." Ouran ran off. Soon after, there was a large explosion.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hoped you liked it. Anyways, leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Let Me Introduce You

A/N **FIXED**

* * *

"Link! Hey, Link! Wake up!" Link groaned as he heard the headmaster bang on the door.

"Coming," he groaned, pulling himself out of bed to open the door. He was astounded by the sight before him. Beaming up at him was a five year old in torn clothes with a blood stained blanket draped over his shoulder. Gaebora had gotten into chainmail and had a slender sword in his left hand.

"Link, this is Jakob. He shall be sleeping with you, and I expect you to protect him. Make sure he meets Ankoku, and get him a Loftwing, he's the age that Loftwings choose at. Oh, also, he seems to have trouble seeing. Get him to the fortune teller. That guy doubles as an eye doctor." Link, confused, merely nodded, requesting that Gaebora take the blanket to be washed to get rid of the stains. Gaebora complied, shambling off, his great mustache bouncing with each step.

"Well little one, it's just you and me. I think I have some old clothes that might fit you, so go ahead and take those off. Oh, no, I won't look,I promise." The last bit he added due to the child's immediate protesting. Rummaging through his wardrobe while Jakob stripped, he came upon an old, small, leaf green tunic with matching shorts to go underneath. He turned around, eyes closed, and felt the cloth get gently pulled from his hand. On the childd's word, he opened his eyes and lifted the boy.

"To the fortune teller's with us, then to Ankoku." The child remained silent the entire way, and long story short, he had a piece of fuzz in his eye. Fast forward a bit...

"Link, get out of he-" Nope, too far...dang button people...

"Ah, Link! Is this the child Headmaster Gaebora spoke of? Greetings, little one. I am Ankoku Yami, son of...well, I'll tell you later. I'm in charge of the Loftwing younglings. Dodo! Hey! Dumb bird... Dodo, get the Loftwing younglings!" Ankoku sighed as a bright yellow Loftwing brought forth two Loftwing chicks, one bright orange, and the other a royal blue. As they were set down and Ankoku turned his attention to Dodo, the orange one bolted, leaving the blue one to Jakob.

* * *

**Okay, is that long enough? Is it? Just kidding, you people will love me no matter what the length. Review! Also, Ankoku belongs to Xantospoc, Legend of Zelda, its characters, settings, and themes belong to Nintendo, and Jakob belongs to me.**


End file.
